


The Great Inter-Galactic War

by SkeletalCapricorn



Category: Homestuck, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: The Alternian Empire invades the Galactic Republic





	1. Sensing the coming of war

# The Alternian Empire invades the Galactic Republic

### Sensing the coming of war 

Well, this was interesting. 

Her Imperious Condescension was bored again and had decided it was time to find a new civilization to conquer when she discovered something that surprised her. To be fair an entire galaxy wasn't anything new even if this one looked pretty advanced from what she was getting from the scanners. No, what surprised her was the sheer amount of psionic energy she was sensing from this place. There had to be at least millions of trained psionic beings her and that's not even counting all the untrained signatures she was getting. 

But out of all of them there where three that stood out.

One of them felt extremely old and wise. With age and power greater then the stars themselves. A benevolent, almost welcoming force that seemed to wonder about every little thing it came across. Another was on the exact other end of the spectrum. A presence made almost entirely out of greed and hatred. The Condescension herself was a terrible person and she knew, half the time when was proud of it but this was something else. Something much, much worse. Interestingly this signature seemed to be trying to hide itself but the Condesce would be a fool not to notice something this powerful. The third signature she felt had the potential to be more powerful than either of them combined but seems to have arrogantly assumed that it already was the most powerful thing in the galaxy. 

Meenah knew that they all sensed her and we're regarding her with varying degrees of caution. This wouldn't do, these were three of the most powerful psionic signatues she ever felt and she would be a fool to face then unprepared. So she decided to give the order to send Intel gathers in first and try to stay out of range of the psionic senses of these mysterious beings. 

~

Palpatine felt a great disturbance in the force. He felt a force signature just outside the outer rim sizing up nearly everyone in the galaxy even him. He had not felt a presence this powerful since he first met Anakin Skywalker. He knew it could sense him even with his disguise. This certainly threw a wrench in his plans, he did not expect to have to compete with someone nearly as powerful as him, not while undercover. Especially not when Master Yoda and Mace Windu were the only beings who could currently match his strength. 

As soon as he felt the signature leave he knew he would have to fall back on his backup plans.

~

Yoda felt a great disturbance in the force. A dark, powerful being outside the galaxy had begun to watch over those gifted with the force. A predatory stare that loomed with dark intent. This left Yoda troubled, could this be the sith lord the were looking for? And if so why reveal itself now? As soon as the presence left Yoda decided he would call a meeting of the council. The Jedi must be informed. 

~

Three guesses as to what Anakin felt. Was it A. A disturbance in the force B. A headache from Obi-Wan's lecture or C. A bit of bad gas from that taco he had earlier today. 

But in all seriousness Anakin had found himself rather unsure after he felt such a massive presence just outside the galaxy. He believed that himself and Yoda were the most powerful beings that the galaxy would ever see. Okay and Mace Windu but he hardly counts. But to suddenly feel such pure malevolence and, dare he say, arugance suddenly stare him down he felt a little winded. After the presence left he decided he would talk to Obi-Wan about it after a quick nap. The sheer power he had felt left him tired.


	2. Gathering Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls send in spies to get her Intel, Palpatine decides the clone wars can wait, the Jedi Council calls a meeting, and Anakin has nightmares.

#  The Great Inter-Galactic War 

### Gathering Intel 

Anakin had intended for his brief nap to be refreshing. The force had other ideas.

At first he dreamed of pleasant things. The grass of Naboo and the sensations he felt when he first used the force. Then he was suddenly thrust into a world of madness as the grass burned and distorted music began to hum through the air. 

https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/the-carnival 

He saw distinct visions flash through his mind, visions of living wires meeting alien flesh along with horrid screaming. Visions of slaughtered younglings and a temple in ruins. As everything cut to black he could hear a honking laugh followed by a sharp mechanical breathing. He woke with a start and sound of honking horns began echoing in his head.

He looked for a source but there was none. There was nothing to find as the honks grew louder than softer and than louder again. Eventually they just faded and the hero without fear was left alone shivering. 

~

Palpatine could feel something reaching out to him through the force. The same something he had felt last night. This presence wanted to show him something although Palpatine wasn't sure how he knew this, no one told him telepathically, it was more like someone just put the thought into his head. As such, Darth Sidious allowed this entity to show him what it wished and what he saw left him reeling. 

He saw an army, impossible vast and capable of overrunning entire galaxies just with sheer numbers. He saw force sensitives being turned into batteries and being used to charge ships capable of destroying entire planets. 

But most of he saw her.

He saw someone powerful enough to rival even himself with a presence that could leave even Valkorion dumbfounded. She was mind numbingly beautiful and oozed authority and smugness. He took one look at her and knew that his republic would not be overwhelmed with incomprehensible numbers. He knew because she was only going to throw her best at him. She wanted a challenge and he was more than happy to oblige. 

And with that she was gone. It's time to inform his apprentice that there was a slight change of plans. They now had all whole new use for the clone army.

~

"Sorry I'm late Masters, I didn't expect to wake up this early." Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he hurriedly entered into the Jedi Council meeting room.

"It's fine" Master Windu responded. "We were all a little surprised at the sudden call."

"Apologize for calling you here on short notice, I do." Master Yoda said. "A great disturbance in the force I felt."

"Yes master, we all sensed it, I figured that's what this would be about but why call me here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Let me finish if you would!" Yoda chided before continuing. "Fear a threat of invasion I do. From an enemy greater than the dark side."

This left the council in shock as hushed murmurs raced throughout the room.

"Feel the dark side in this new presence I did not." Yoda said before pointing at Obi-Wan. "Take an interest in your apprentice it did."

If Obi-Wan wasn't shocked before he was now. "Oh dear, should I have brought him along? He deserves to know this."

"Let him sleep first. Undoubtedly he too sensed the presence. You may go. Speak with him when he awakes."

~

Dualscar awoke with a groan as he heard his answering machine go off.

"Wakey, Wakey, Cronus." Said the troll on the other end. "If you not asleep that means your trying to do someone in which case GET OUT OFF THERE GIRLY! You deserve better than him."

Dualscar groaned again as he picked up the phone. "What Is It You fucking clown?"

"ABOUT MOTHERFUCKING TIME you woke up. Condo needs an Intel team, we're about to invade a galaxy so GET OVER HERE!"

*click*


	3. Let's not stand on ceremony here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back.

### Let's not stand on ceremony here. 

Inside the darkest reaches of the force something woke up. An entity had returned that had better been left sleeping. Valkorian returned. 

Vitiate woke from the dead as he had many times before. Only this time it was not of his own will. And this time it was not with a physical body. Within the timeless void in a state between life and death Vitiate turned to what could best be described as his right. Or was it his left? It was hard to tell in places like this where time and space where mere suggestions at best. As he turned he saw a figure he had not seen in forever.

"Lord Vitiate" the figure spoke. 

"Let's not stand ceremony here Damara." Valkorian replied.

The Handmaiden smiled. "Nice title drop." She deadpanned.

Vitiate chuckled before asking. "Have you come to take me up on my offer?"

"Either I'm working for a nigh-omnipotent asshole who wants to destroy all reality or I'm working for a nigh-omnipotent asshole who wants to destroy all life in reality. Not much of a difference."

Vitiate cocked his head to the side. "Then why revive me? As much as you enjoyed my company I doubt you did this because you missed me."

"It's because I need you to do me a favor."

"No Damara just because you refused to be my apprentice does not mean I will become yours. That's not how it works." Vitiate chided. Damara flipped him off. 

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't worry you wouldn't be the first to fall for me. It's only natural to feel affection for The Emperor of the Force itself."

"That last person who fell for you got murdered and you also abused your children horribly."

Vitiate shrugged. "They were a means to an end. As is all life in the galaxy. Anyone worthy of being called Sith can agree. "

"Most sith lords don't have body counts in the trillions."

"Then they can hardly call themselves sith lords can they? Although, in all seriousness what makes you think you can command me?"

"Other then the fact that I control time and I am the only reason your soul even exists right now not much."

"Do not get to comfortable with that fact Handmaiden. It's only natural that soon I will rise above time itself."

~

The Grand Highblood starred at the galaxy in front of him. He could feel millions if not trillions of psionics within the galaxy in front of him most of which could rival even the strongest known helmsmen in power. He smiled. _Finally._ Finally a fight worthy of him. Finally an enemy that could make him feel alive. That could make him unleash the fullest extent of his Holy Rage and be met with an equal. Such an enemy was worth knowing. Worth understanding to its fullest extent. To know their culture, their beliefs, the experiences that made them who they are.

But there was one there that he knew already. One whom he had effortlessly read the mind of and discovered the darkest fears of. He knew of his heretical religion. Of his loved ones and his potential. A skilled warrior who daily felt the calling of Holy Rage. The Hero With No Fear. The Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker. He had left his psionic mark on the boy. To let all the other trolls know that this one was his. 

~

Dualscar had many questions such as why Grandy had seen it as necessary to wake him up at mid-day. Or why he specifically had to be called for this invasion rather than literally any other troll. Preferably one who wasn't all the way at the other end of Alternian space. The one question that wasn't answered though was why the hell **The Grand Highblood** , a whopping 8 foot tall giant of a troll who was loud, psychotic, and more bloodthirsty than the entire rest of the Alternian army was being sent on a stealth mission. As a covert spy. Has the Condescension gone mad?! Goes she really expect a giant clown to fit in with a bunch of squishy wizards?!

Dualscar didn't dare say any of this out loud as that could probably get him killed and it would probably kill any chance of him hooking up with Condy later. Assuming, you know, he survived. Cronus sighed and tried to look on the bright side. At least he could probably get a better helmsmen out of this. A galaxy with that many psionics in it was bound to have something that would make a good replacement. Especially since his old one would not stop screaming. Not to mention it's stamina was complete garbage. Not on it's psionics mind it was just poorly designed for more.... shall we say physical uses.

I mean seriously it was just the worst at armwrestling. 

So no he wouldn't sink that low get your mind out of the gutter.

Moving on, he had a crew to assemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of that joke during Dualscar's section. Too far?


	4. Undercover

# Undercover

"Are you sure about this, sis? You know I'm not exactly the most subtle troll around."

"You'll be fine. You still have dat disguse voodoo right?"

"Chucklevoodoos and yes. I'm just not sure it'll be able to fool psionics this powerful. That and I haven't used it in a while."

"Well try turning yourself into one of those human things and I'll sea how it looks."

The Grand Highblood closed his eyes and concentrated. In order to pass off as human he needed to know what a human looked like. With his mental eye he began to see humans if all shapes and sizes. He saw all possible appearances a human body could take and all possible traits it could have. He needed to choose carefully. Taking a form too different from his own could have serious consequences. With a brief moment of contemplation he made his decision. 

A purple glow began to surround him and his body appeared to changed. He began to shrink down slightly, his huge 8 feet tall turning into a more realistic 6 feet and his horns seemed to disappear. His grey skin turned dark and his yellow eyeballs changed to a more human white. His claws turned to nails and his teeth turned less sharp. His clothes also chamged, transforming from subjugulator armor into clothes one would see on wealthy human native of Coruscant. However he had not truly transformed. His true form was there just ethereal, completely invisible and non-corporeal to the physical realm. As the glow subsided even the Condescension herself was having a hard time seeing it even with all her focus.

"Looks good. None of them guppies will see through it without knowing what their looking for."

The Grand Highblood looked in a mirror and saw that he did look surprisingly convincing. He couldn't quite get the eyes right though. He supposed it was possible for a human to have purple eyes but they had a slight unnatural glow to them that he couldn't quite shake. He wasn't as rusty as he thought but he still had a few bugs. Hopefully no one will notice. 

~

"Master, why are we here? We should be talking about what to do about my visions. I'm worried about what they could mean."

"Anakin, we are here to take your mind off of those visions. They are to vague to be acted on yet and I'm worried about what might happen if you think on it for to long. All that worrying can't be good for your health."

Anakin sighed and figured that his master did have a point, nothing could be done right now. Besides it felt good to meet fans, get fresh air and know that they were making a difference in the galaxy. At least in the eyes of the people. They were at a party hosted by the Chancellor celebrating a recent victory in the Republic's favor. Something about a skirmish on Kardoa or something like that. Anakin couldn't remember the details. Anakin was broken from his musings when the Chancellor approached.

"Master Kenobi. Master Skywalker. It's a pleasure to have you here. As happy as I am to see you this doesn't seem like your kind of setting. Surely you have better things to do then listen to boring political talk at some random Chancellor's party yes?"

"Oh no, not right now. We just needed some fresh air and figured we could stop by." Obi-Wan responded. 

"Well by all means enjoy yourselves. Everyone deserves a break after all."

Suddenly a new man approached. He was remarkably tall, a full six feet, and wore an expensive looking purple jacket over a black shirt and black pants. He had long, messy, black hair and, strangely enough had purple eyes. "Probably contacts" Anakin concluded. 

"Excuse me. You guys wouldn't happen to be Jedi Masters Obi-Wan and Anakin, would you?"

"Why yes we are. Who are you?"

"Carlos Makarn. Prince of Altanian. It's an outskirts planet, I doubt you would have heard if it. I must admit I'm a big fan. Altanian is neutral as far as the clone wars goes but if had any say in it we would have joined the Republic." 

"I see." Palpatine said. "I assume you have a reason for approaching us? We were in the middle of discussion here."

Anakin had a bad feeling about this stranger. Everything about him seemed slightly off. His movements seemed uncomfortably compressed and his eyes just looked wrong. Not to mention he had this weird aura about him. Not quite dark side but not quite like anything he had ever felt before. The aura around him seemed completely alien and confusing. Suddenly, the man continued. 

"Well, you see. There is a separatist base uncomfortably close to my planet that is currently located on Utapau. I have reason to believe that many of the separatist leaders will be there."

Before either Jedi could react to this information Palpatine suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry Prince Carlos but it occurs to me that you aren't on the royalty guest list for tonight. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Right. And don't bother contacting my planet. They don't even know I'm here."

And with that the strange man left.

~

Palpatine knew what was going on. These Trolls had sent this agent to tell the Jedi where the separatists currently were. That way they would all be in one place and they could attack both sides simultaneously. He knew for a fact the council would investigate this information, especially since it was given by a being with such an unusual aura. Palpatine needed to warn wis puppets and soon.

~

The Grand Highblood was still pondering as her docked back into the battleship condescension. These 'Jedi' as they were called were not psionics at all. They were something similar but even the chucklevoodoos seemed confused by this 'Force' the were empowered by. The more he thought about it the more excited he became. He had felt both the Skywalker's and The Dark One's power upclose and it was immense. Challenging them at their full strength would mean tapping into the full power of the Holy Rage granted to him by the Mirthful Messiahs for the first time in trillions of sweeps. That was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.  
Yet he remembered. The messiahs had given him a vision of Skywalker's future. A future where his rage was unparalleled and his power unquantifiable. A future where his mere breath put fear into the souls of all. He saw the future of Darth Vader.


	5. First battle of the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic us titled The Great Inter-Galactic War so I think it's about time we got to the actual war.

# The first battle of the war 

Sidious needed to warn his apprentice. The republic knew where they were and were sure to send their best to capture them all quickly. Yet, he found that no matter how hard he tried he could not send him a warning. He tried with all his telepathic might but no matter what he did he was blocked. Something was keeping him from contacting the separatists. It was them, he knew it. They didn't want his forces to retreat they wanted to challenge this galaxies finest with their own. And surely if they wanted a challenge they would want him to be there. She would want him to be there. And with that, Darth Sidious decided to head straight to Utapou. 

~

"So your saying that these "Jedi" as they call themselves have laserswords that can cut through almost anything!"

"That's the gist of it- hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Darkleer so he can build me one. It's better than just a regular sword at least. Being a great fencer doesn't mean anything if the enemy can cut through your sword like butter. You've got some info on how they're made right?"

The Grand Highblood sighed and said, "Yeah, I nabbed a few books before I left. Just don't throw a fit if their not finished before we get there. We've got a war ahead of us remember?"

Dualscar blew him off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give me the book already."

GHB pulled out said book which Dualscar rudely ripped from his hands before marching off to find Darkleer.

~

Obi-Wan was surprised by how quickly the council believed him about the strange man's hint. Apparently, they also sensed the strange aura the man had and decided that such a hint wasn't worth ignoring. But alas her he was, in his flagship, the Negotiator, hovering just outside Utapou's orbit. "General" A non-descript clone said, "the troops are ready. You'll be entering orbit in a carriership alongside General Skywalker and High Generals Windu and Yoda. You'll land on the northern side if the separatist base while Generals Koon and Ti attack from the south side to distract the enemy forces. Due to Depa Billaba covering the east and Ki Adi Mundi covering the west the separatists will have no means of escape."

"Excellent. Take me to my ship immediately."

~ 

The four Jedi landed on Utapou alone. Given the Jedi on question they really didn't need anyone else with them.

"So, what's the plan? Do we sneak into the base or are we just going to charge our way through?" Obi-Wan asked. Before anyone could answer him the force decided to give the Jedi a split second heads-up before they were suddenly blasted by an enormous explosion from seemingly nowhere. Anakin had jumped between Obi-Wan and the explosion and had gotten knocked out for his troubles while Yoda and Mace swiftly dodged. Before any of the Jedi could check on Skywalker's condition they suddenly got ambushed by three tall, shadowy figures.

Obi-Wan vs. Darkleer

Obi-Wan had barely dodged the sudden ground pound that had come from seemingly no where. He swiftly rolled out if the way and ignited his lightsaber. To opponents got a good look at each other and took the slightest moment to think.

Obi-Wan was caught off guard by his opponent's strange appearance. He was a tall heavily armored and horned figure. From what Obi-Wan could see of his skin it seemed to be entirely grey. Obi-Wan had never seen any being quite like this and although he could sense that his opponent has not force sensitive he knew to be cautious. His many fights with General Grievous have taught him that one doesn't need to have the force in order to pose a serious threat. 

Darkleer took a moment to size up his opponent. He was a human of what assumed to be average height with blonde hair and a beard. Judging by the color of his eyes and his blade he appeared to be a blue blood and one with unusually strong psionic powers too. From his study of lightsabers, Darkleer knew that the lightsaber had emense cutting power, but how much it had was unknown to him.

Deciding a cautious approach would be best, Darkleer pulled out his bow and began firing on the Jedi who deflected each shot with ease and began to slowly make his way towards the executioner. Once in melee range, Obi-Wan swung for Darkleer's limbs but was surprised to find that the blue blood was more than capable of matching a Jedi's speed and dodging his strikes. Darkleer hoped to the left of one of the Jedi master's swings and responded with a punch aimed at Kenobi's head. Kenobi attempted to parry his enemy's wrist in order to disarm him only to find that Darkleer's armor was capable of withstanding a lightssber's cutting power. Seeing that his armor was strong enough to take a lighrsaber's hits, Darkleer took the offensive with a barage of kicks and punches. Obi-Wan did what he did best: adopt the principles of Soresu in order to ward off his enemies assault while pretending that he was barely keeping up. Darkleer fell for the bait and began attacking with far more furacity. Eventually, he left himself too open and Obi-Wan swung to bisect him. What happened next left the Jedi in shock. Darkleer caught the lightsaber's blade with his bare hands ripped it from Kenobi's grip. Darkleer crushed the lighrsaber's hilt with his hands and punched the still shocked Jedi master in the face. Kenobi had been punched several times, the most they managed to do was lightly sting him. This punch however reminded him off the time he had taken a thermal detonator to the face. Obi-Wan stumbled away, using the force to heal the crack he was sure had appeared on the front of his skull. 

Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan called Anakin's lightsaber to his hand with the force. He was reluctant to use his full power against a being that had no connection to the Force but he had little in the way of choice here. Mustering up his remaining energies Obi-Wan let out a powerful Force Push that sent the blueblood flying. As Darkleer got to his feet his vision was suddenly overtaken by a hurricane of blue. The Executioner drew his bow and used it to deflect the blows. His counters send shockwaves through Kenobi's arms. Before the fight could progress, the two were sent flying by a nearby psionic blast and a force push colliding with one another. 

Obi-Wan rolls across the ground meters away from Darkleer who had collided face first with a stone cliff. Their weapons had been knocked from their hands by the explosion. As Darkleer separates himself from the wall Obi-Wan pounces on his back. Obi-Wanforces his hand between the plates of Darkleer's armor and rips them apart, causing his armor to fall to the ground. The now bare chested troll reached over his head and grabbed the human by the beard, throwing him into the wall. Before Obi-Wan can get up Darkleer fires an arrow the Kenobi just barely dodges. However, the arrow explodes when it hits the wall which explodes and buries the two in rubble. As Darkleer manages to unbury himself from the wreckage he sees Kenobi's hand sticking out of the pile of rocks. He checks the unmoving Jedi's pulse and feels a slow heartbeat. He's alive but unconscious. Darkleer begins digging Kenobi out of the pile of rocks. He could make for a useful prisoner. 

~

Mace Windu vs. The Grand Highblood

Mace Windu had suddenly found himself in blade-to-club duel to the death against a giant 8 ft tall behemoth with long, spiraling horns and... facepaint. Mace didn't have much time to question this as if he let up in his defense for even a second he would die. Windu was surprised that his lightsabers were unable to simply cut through the clubs but thinking about it would have gotten him killed so he just ignored it. Finally, on one if the trolls stronger but slower swings Mace was able to switch to the offensive. He dropped into Vaapad, channeling his enemies rage back at him. This did not go unnoticed by the Grand Highblood. This enemy was capable of taking his Holy Rage and throwing it back at him without allowing it to touch him. Miraculous. But if there was one gift the Messiahs had given him that stood out above all the rest it was his adaptation. His body could adapt to, nullify, and copy just about anything, this super conducting loop was no different. Much to Mace's surprise, the GHB began coping his Vaapad. Channeling the redirected energy back at Mace without letting it touch him. Mace then attempted to switch things up by chaining in kicks and punches into his swordplay. However, he soon found that his opponent was just as skilled with unarmed combat as he was. With every punch Windu threw the Grand Highblood countered with with a well-placed kick. It's at this point Mace would've tried throwing loose debris at his enemy but the Highblood's assault could not be fended off with even a little of his focus devided. No fancy telekinetics to be had here, just pure swordplay. Noses were kicked in, lightsaber strikes were tried with hits from a club, and bones were broken. 

It was this point Mace knew he could not win in a pure sword fight. In spite of Mace's incredibly athletic figure, his stamina enhanced both by the force and by Vaapad, he was still past his physical prime. His enemy was in his physical peak, never to be better. And while could give his enemy one heck of a fight he would ultimately be outlasted. With this thought, he allowed himself to be hit by one of the Grand Highblood's kicks, using the momentum to somersault backwards out of his enemies reach whilst throwing his lightsaber to keep his enemy from following him. With a large distance between them, Mace began throwing out force pushes, throwing large boulders, and attempting to use force crush. However, the force pushes did nothing against the GHB's telekinetic barrier, the boulders were smashed to pieces by his clubs, and the force crush did little more then slightly annoy him due to his crushed ribs healing almost instantly when they were even hurt at all. It's at this moment Mace knew he could not win. Whatever magic this being used was far more powerful then the force power he could bring to bear. He would be outlasted in a sword fight and when resorting to his force abilities Mace might as well be throwing shoes at him. But he was a Jedi and if he had to die to keep the peace then so be it. If he were to become one with the force today then at least he'll die for what's right. With one deep breath Mace raised his saber, ready to fight to the bitter end. But the suddenly collision of a force push and a psionic blast sent the two flying into the air. As he flew through the air Mace felt something break his mental barrier and a single thought was pushed into his head.  
"Sleep."

Yoda vs. Her Imperious Condescension

Yoda immediately lunged towards the most powerful energy signature he saw, the being the one of Her Imperious Condescension. His lightsaber was a thunderstorm of green that came from all directions but HIC held her ground, block each of his strikes with her trident. For the first time in her life the HIC was forced to remain entirely on the defensive but in spite of that she held off Yoda's onslaught. This went on for a few minutes before Yoda relized that no matter how much he mixed up his assault her defenses would not give. As such he uses the force to lift the ground out from under her feet, unbalancing her. He uses this opening to throw his saber which imbeds itself in her gut. Yoda continues to capitalize on his advantage by throwing a barage of force pushes but HIC dodges by flying into the air. She rips Yoda's lightsaber out of her gut before single handedly crushing the hilt of it. She shoots a psionic blast from her eyes that Yoda absorbs with one hand. But it was just a faint for her to charge in and grab Yoda before punting him like a football. "GOAL!" She yelled as Yoda began to soar over the clouds. Thinking quickly, Yoda used the force to levitate himself and began fly back towards the fight. While the Condescension's guard was down Yoda caught her in a force grip and slammed her into the ground. In a fit of rage the HIC shoots a giant blast of psionic energy at Yoda which is hit by Yoda's force push. The resulting explosion briefly blinded HIC but Yoda was to tired to continue fight and as such he retreated.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI that I'll be putting my pokestuck and IWTSTTLTWVDOS fics on hold while I work on this.


End file.
